Crossfire
by GuruBishisama
Summary: Grand Cross Academy-a preparatory school where the most elite of young people train to master their amazing talents. Don't be fooled by the grandeur, though--when you strip away the bells and whistles, the students of Grand Cross are just like anyone else
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- Super Smash Bros. is property of Nintendo. I do not own any of the characters in the story.

Chapter One 

Some movies are filmed in colors. Not color, as in shade and depth, but specific palates. Sad, haunting films have blue tones to enhance the feeling. Lighter spirited films use yellows or greens.

The world beneath Samus Aran's eyelids was beige. Bland and dry. Empty. A movie in beige tones wouldn't be very enjoyable.

As morning pierced her world of beige, Samus bundled her comforter tightly and turned away from the window, which was now spewing sunlight across the tiny dorm.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Samus groaned at the noise. Nana's whisper was certainly louder than it needed to be, but it was to be expected, with Nana as a roommate. She was pure spunk and jive—Samus's total opposite.

"I totally forgot you don't have to be up yet!" Nana continued to use the over-exaggerated hush in her voice, much like a young child with no concept of an 'indoor voice'. She remained oblivious as her closet door thumped loudly against the wall.

"Shut up," groaned Samus.

"What was that?" Nana asked, snapping to attention. Samus didn't respond. At the foot of her bed, she felt Pikachu stirring.

"Did you say something?" Nana pestered. Samus peeled the covers away from her face. Her roommate was hovering above her bed in a state of half dress, buttoning her blouse both absentmindedly and incorrectly. Her short black hair was disheveled and messy, but Samus had come to find that Nana had a way of making messy look like it took effort.

"Nana. Shut up and go to class."

"No way bozo, I'm not even dressed yet." Nana seated herself abruptly at the edge of Samus' bed, unaware of the fact that she was nearly sitting upon Pikachu. Jolted awake by her sudden intrusion, Pikachu perked upright, sniffing about rapidly and urgently. He quickly realized the uninvited guest was only Nana, and thusly plodded in a lazy circle before he dropped once again into a ball of sleep. Nana, meanwhile, began pulling on her long, white dress socks.

"Don't you have your own bed to sit on?"

Nana didn't seem to hear Samus—and if she did, she was ignoring her, smiling all the while. Frustrated and, furthermore, tired, Samus finally pulled herself out from under the blanketed warmth of her sheets and propped herself up on her elbows, facing her roommate. Her scraggly blonde hair was knotted and disheveled, hanging in front of her face in every which-way. Her eyes were squinty with tiredness. She was just about as drab as she could ever get. Samus was not a morning person.

"Nana. I went to bed at one in the morning last night, because I expecting that I would be asleep until nine forty-five. It's seven forty-three."

Nana gave her roommate an innocent look, acting as if she had no clue what she was doing wrong.

"Don't test me Nana. I'm tired and I'm grumpy and I will split your pelvic bone in a heartbeat if you don't let me go back to sleep."

Nana stood up from Samus' bed, now finished tying her shoes.

"Fine. Be a huffy bitch and stuff." Nana got off of Samus' bed, grabbing her back from the middle of the floor as she headed for the door. As she turned the knob, she turned to address Samus again.

"I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah. Sure." Samus turned on her stomach and gripped her sheets tightly as she pulled them back over herself. "Now shut up, go to class, and let me sleep."

Nana muttered something unintelligible as she let the door to the dorm room swing shut. As the latch clicked, Samus inhaled deeply, satisfied with the silence and ready to enjoy spend her next two hours in a state of unconsciousness. The only thing bothering her now was the sunlight, but she was far content in her bed to be bothered getting the shades.

Her momentary Zen was shattered by a rap on the door. Samus was determined to ignore it, but it came again, and when she let it go a second time, it evolved into a chorus of banging and wailing. At her peak of annoyance, she threw her covers off and swung out of bed. As she ripped away her sheets and blankets, Pikachu was once again abruptly awakened, thrown out of bed suddenly. Samus threw the door open, at ready to give whomever was there a piece of her mind. It was Nana, standing there sheepishly, notably not wearing any pants.

"I forgot my key," Nana explained. "And my skirt."

Samus couldn't get back to bed fast enough. She buried her face in her pillow as Nana dressed, amazed that her roommate could be so flaky as to forget to put a skirt on.

"I'm really going this time! Sorry for waking you up again! I'll see you at lunch!" Nana's words ran together. She slammed the door loudly as she left, but afterwards, everything was silent. Samus waited a moment for any other noise, but when things stay silent, she tried to drift back to sleep. It didn't work.

Pikachu, now awakened once again, wasn't falling back asleep. No longer dazed from his sudden expulsion from his sleeping place, he leapt up on the bed and trotted along Samus' back. He batted at her ear with his paw, and when she didn't move, he spoke.

"Chuu."

"I'm sleeping."

"CHUU."

Samus inhaled sharply, her intake of air muted by the pillow against her face. She was wide awake now, and Pikachu knew it just as well as she. Could the Pokémon speak English, his cries would surely translate to "Bullshit, Samus. Get up and feed me."

Samus resigned herself to the fact that although she didn't have anywhere to be until much, much later, she wasn't going to spend her time asleep. She begrudgingly pried herself away from the warm pull of her mattress, looking longingly at her bed before she set her sights on Pikachu. His expression told her that he was taking no prisoners—he was hungry, and he was in control. In no particular mood for electrocution at the hands—or rather, cheeks—of her Pokémon, Samus decided to comply. She walked over to her closet for Pikachu's bowl when she noticed Nana's rumpled sheets began to stir. Samus stood in complete shock as a naked figure emerged.

"You're a boy," Samus stated emptily after a long, uncomfortable pause. His presence was most certainly an unexpected turn of events.

"That I am," replied the nude blonde. He punctuated his statement with a wide grin, and reached to scratch at his nether-regions. There was another uncomfortable silence. Samus couldn't stop staring at his nakedness. She knew it was rude, and though she tried to pull away her gaze, it was too bizarre not to look. The strangest part was that the boy didn't seem to mind.

"Um, I…" Samus wheeled to face her closet again. She began rummaging, slowly, for Pikachus' bowl. "My Pokémon needs to be fed," she muttered. She was hoping that by the time she had a bowl of food ready for Pikachu, the boy would have stopped being so naked. Scooping a cupful of kibble for the bag in the back of her closet, she didn't dare look back.

"I'm Link," he offered, finally beginning to collect his scattered wardrobe.

"Samus."

With Pikachu's bowl in hand, she turned, relieved to see that Link had finally begun to clothe himself. With underwear and a beater, she felt much more comfortable examining him.

He was attractive, with long blonde hair, heavily disheveled from sleep. His ears had a distinctive point to them.

"So. You and my roommate…?" Samus trailed off as she placed Pikachu's bowl at the foot of her bed. He began to munch heartily, totally ignorant to the situation unfolding with the humans above him. Samus was envious. She wanted out of her awkward predicament as soon as possible.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Link said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Your shirt…" Samus gestured to her neckline. Link looked down to see the tag facing him.

"Oh, thanks," he muttered, peeling his shirt off to push it inside out. Catching another glimpse at the boy's well defined body, Samus decided that the situation had endured for much, much longer than necessary.

"Nana left. She has an early class." Samus told this to Link with disinterest and desperation. He nodded while her eyes expectantly bored into him.

His response—"And?"

Samus raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have your own room that you'd be more comfortable in?"

Link shook his head. "I'm perfectly comfortable right here." He sat back down on Nana's pink mattress and grinned from ear to ear.

Samus stood in disbelief.

"I've… got to get going," she muttered. She went to her dresser, beginning to strip off her nightshirt while pulling the top drawer open. She stopped with the shirt midway up her abdomen.

"I'm getting dressed," she told Link, still expectantly watching her. "I'd appreciate if you didn't watch," she clarified before he could stupidly continue.

He obliged and turned away. Samus changed in a hurry—not much differently than she would on any other day. Samus was never one to give too much thought to her physical appearance, but when someone else, especially an attractive boy, is watching you in your most vulnerable state, you can't help but be somewhat self conscious.

Samus grabbed a brush and her room key and left hurriedly, realizing only after she was at the end of her hallway that she had left Pikachu with Link. She decided against returning for him. She figured if Link tried anything suspicious, Pikachu was more than capable of handling himself.

Samus left her dorm wing and entered into the high ceilinged main hall of Grand Cross Academy, watching the floor as she scurried towards the boy's dormitory wing. The hallway was deserted in the early morning, and the sound of Samus's footsteps echoed endlessly.

She knocked twice on her friend's door and waited, cursing in her head. She realized DK was probably asleep. She should have just gone to the library instead.

To her surprise, the door creaked open allowing a pale face surrounded by dark hair to slither out from the room. His dark, beady eyes glared menacingly at Samus.

"DK's not here," Ness hissed.

"Is he in class?"

"Do I look like I care?" Ness disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, the door flew shut, causing Samus to jump slightly in shock. She stood in the hall for a while, staring down the corridor. She was unsure of what to do next.

Could she go back to her room? Samus wasn't sure. In her head, she was kicking herself. Despite her prowess in combat, she lacked the spine to kick one of Nana's boy-toys out of her own room. Link had no right to be there if she didn't want him there, and come to think of it, why would he want to be there anyway? Without Nana, was there really anything in their room that he couldn't find in his own dorm?

Samus stormed back to her own hall, seething inside. She threw her bedroom door open, filled with indignation. The door slammed against the wall with a loud whack. Link was leaving, she had decided.

But when she stepped into the room she shared with Nana, there was nobody there but Pikachu, perched on the heater next to the window, staring out at the bright morning sun. His food bowl was empty.

"He left," Samus said, to nobody in particular. After closing her door quietly, she walked over to the window and scooped Pikachu up in her arms. The Pokémon made no attempts to resist as she clutched his soft fur and held him against her chest. She squinted against the beaming sun and looked into the courtyard below. It was empty, the only motion being the rippling of the pond as the koi mulled about beneath its' surface.

This was Samus Aran. A drab, gangly girl with a fist like iron and no confidence to back her punches anywhere besides the battlefield. The world she surveyed, Grand Cross Academy, was, in a way, the only world she'd ever known. And she wasn't at all sure how she fit into it.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- Super Smash Bros. is property of Nintendo. I do not own any of the characters in the story.

Chapter Two

"What the hell was that?" Samus raged indignantly, sinking into a seat across from Nana.

"The hell was what?" Nana's eyes stared back at Samus, blank. She had no idea what her roommate was talking about.

"This morning, when you rushed off to class? You forgot to mention there was a naked boy passed out in your bed."

"Oh! That. Well, I didn't think to mention it."

"Didn't think to mention it?" Samus was seething inside. How inconsiderate could Nana be?

"Yeah! I mean, first of all, it's not like that's any of your business, not that I care if you know—"

"How is it not my business? I may not be the one banging him but we share that room, and if you are going to nail anyone in there, it becomes my business."

"Well jeez, So-REE. If it makes you feel any better, we'll probably never see him again. He was pretty, but not very good."

"That's abhorrent, Nana. How you can have so many partners and still claim to have a shred of decency is beyond me."

"Oh, that's low, Samus. Someone sounds jealous because they aren't getting any."

"Speaking of low," Samus scoffed. "Remind me why I'm friends with you again?"

"Because you love me!" Nana beamed. "Besides, would you rather be hanging out with them?" Nana gestured over her shoulder to the table at the back of the dining room.

"Point taken," Samus muttered. The table Nana had been referring to was where the Royal Pains sat.

The Diplomats, as they called themselves, were the students of the highest political caliber at Grand Cross. Not trained bounty hunters like Samus, or extreme adventurers like Nana. The Diplomats were royalty—princes and princesses who one day, would be kings and queens. They had a reputation as being spoilt and shallow, earning their group the nickname of the Royal Pains amongst their contemporaries.

Samus had never known any of them very well, but she wasn't so sure that all the rumors were true. She had classes with most of them, and, for the most part, at least as far as she knew, they didn't live up to the hype.

Samus knew better than to question too openly. Grand Cross may have been a high school for the most elite and exceptional of young people, but it was still high school, and image was everything. To question would be to stick out. All Samus wanted to do was blend in.

Unfortunately, it wasn't possible for her to do that.

"Oh my god Samus, he's coming again," Nana gasped, suddenly averting her gaze from the dining room doorway.

"Who's coming?" asked Samus, her mouth half full with a bite of chicken.

"Good afternoon, Samus Aran," came a nasal voice, setting down in the chair behind Samus. Instinctively, she pulled her chair away.

"What do you want, Mario?" she growled into her plate.

"Once again, I have come to inquire about your interests in being be my doubles partner for the upcoming tournament."

"Figures," muttered Samus. Mario had, up until very recently, been the highest ranked fighter at Grand Cross academy. A pyrokinetic with startling imagination and talent, there was no denying that on the battlefield, Mario was a force to be reckoned with. However, aside from his skill as a fighter, he had very little to offer. He was short and pudgy, with unkempt facial hair and a beady, intense stare. Besides being physically undesirable, he was completely self serving and horribly egotistical.

"Once again, I'm going to tell you that I have no interest in being your doubles partner. I already have Pikachu, sorry."

"Samus Aran. You would truly prefer to stumble alongside that measly battery of a rat when you could ravish the battlefield alongside my talents?"

He lifted an arm above his head in a flourish of grandiose, producing an arc of flame as he did so.

"You heard her, lardass. She isn't interested, so fuck off."

Mario shot a look at Nana.

"I do not believe I was addressing you."

"Oh good god, listen to yourself! Nobody talks like that, you are so full of shit—"

"Yes yes, that's nice, shut up while the grown-ups are talking. Well, Samus Aran? This is my final offer."

Samus knew that he would be back the next day to ask again.

"The answer is no, Mario. Get lost."

"Very well. Your loss. Farewell, Samus Aran," he spit, and just as abruptly as he had arrived, he was off.

And people noticed.

* * *

"Mario talks to that girl every day," Peach observed. "Who is she?" Marth turned his head to see who Peach was talking about.

"That's Samus Aran. You know, the new top-rank?"

"That's Samus Aran? She looks like a dyke," assessed Dedede.

"What's that supposed to mean?" groaned Zelda.

"She looks a little like a lesbian, that's all I'm saying," barked Dedede defensively. Zelda and Peach both bored into him with their stares. "I mean, look at her. She's wearing a boy's uniform, not a hint of makeup, slouched over like a truck driver…"

"All that shows is that she's unrefined, Dedede, not a homosexual!" said Peach, exasperated. Dedede raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine. She's just a little… manly. Her friend is hot, though."

"Oh, that's, that's… Nana," said Peach, searching for the girls' name. "I hear she's easy," she muttered absentmindedly.

"All the better for me," grinned Dedede.

"Oh, that's absolutely vile! You're a little unrefined yourself."

While Dedede and Peach continued to bicker good-naturedly, Marth leaned into Zelda.

"What are you working on?" Marth asked. Zelda was bent over a notebook, writing furiously.

"I'm writing an erotic vampire novel," she said. Marth raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"What do you think? It's a draft for international relations."

"Need any help?"

"It's my best class, so I'd say no. Besides, I thought you hated IR."

"I mean… I was just thinking, it would be nice if we could work on it together," Marth said.

Zelda shot him a look. She knew what that meant, and she wasn't happy about it.

"How many times are we going to play this game, Marth?" Zelda whispered.

"What game?" asked Marth, though he knew perfectly well what Zelda was talking about. Zelda looked briefly at Peach, her face agape in horror at another of Dedede's crude one-liners.

"We'll have this talk later, Marth." She returned to her work, practically burying her face in her notebook.

* * *

"She probably is just doing her homework in the middle of the dining room to show off," griped Nana to Samus. "Who does that? It's not like she's strapped for time or anything."

"Does it matter?" snapped Samus. Nana looked taken aback. "I mean, she's not hurting anyone. None of them are, really."

Nana just stared at Samus, clearly missing the point. Samus knew that Nana wouldn't quite understand—Samus herself had only just started to make sense of things. It wasn't until she became the top ranking fighter that she even knew how hard it could be when everyone's eyes are on you.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER- Super Smash Bros. is property of Nintendo. I do not own any of the characters in the story.

Chapter Three

The sunlight was now gone entirely. Nothing but darkness streamed in through the dorm room window.

Samus was splayed out belly-down on her bed, papers strewn in front of her, a pencil swaying between her forefinger and thumb. Pikachu was balled up atop the television, which was currently drawing Samus' attention from her studies.

Despite being dark, the night was still young. Samus felt she had plenty of time for academia later—for now, the intoxicating allure of falsified reality dating shows was holding her prisoner. She never watched dating shows when Nana was around—she liked to keep her reputation, and something so undeniably trashy would inevitably tarnish it.

Sometimes, Samus would imagine how she would act if she were a contestant on such a show. As alien as the idea seemed to her, she knew that in its' most basic form, both combat and dating shows were competitions—but they are both played by vastly different rules. Samus was competitive, so she liked to think that would come out. At the same time, she always wondered if she'd be able to fight so hard for a prize she may not even want—the affections of a stranger.

At that exact moment, the door swung open, revealing Nana, who was currently doing a very good job of winning a stranger's affections. Entangled in her embrace and kissing heavily down her neckline was a scruffy, dark haired guy student who she had never seen before.

Samus's hand immediately flew to the remote, shutting off the television. Her eyes snapped back to her papers, and she pretended not to notice Nana's presence. Atop the television, Pikachu stirred.

Nana and her conquest stumbled further into the room, clothing being unzipped and unbuttoned all the way. It wasn't until they had stumbled into the corner of Samus's bed that they acknowledged her existence.

"Oh, Samus!" Nana gasped. She seemed sheepish, grabbing her now-shirtless date as if he were a shield. "I'm sorry, we can go somewhere else…"

"It's okay," Samus said, trying not to lose her cool. "I could use some fresh air anyway." She swept up her papers in one hand and jumped off her bed, sliding her feet into a pair of slippers. She grabbed her key, hanging from her bedpost, and headed for the door.

"Come on, Pikachu," she beckoned. Her Pokémon begrudgingly followed.

Samus walked across the corridors, heading once again to DK's room. She knocked upon arrival, this time greeted by the ape himself.

"Hey," he greeted her as she and Pikachu went into his dorm. They all situated themselves and got to talking.

"I stopped by this morning," she said. "Nana left one of her fuck-buddies unconscious and undressed when she went to class. He refused to leave the room."

"Samus, you have to talk to her about that."

"I did. She's in our room with a different guy now."

"Oh, Samus!"

"It's fine. If she wants to conduct herself that way, it's of no concern to me, so long as she can do it while respecting my space. And Pikachu's," she added, glancing at her Pokémon, who was now perfectly content as DK scratched his belly. "So where were you this morning? You don't have morning class this semester."

"I had an early tutee," DK explained.

"Tutee?"

"One who learns from a tutor," DK said, adjusting his glasses.

"Anyone interesting?"

"I'm not allowed to say, Samus. Tutoring is entirely confidential."

"Well then."

"I'm going to break the rules, though. Because this tutee was asking a lot about you."

"Oh no. Was it Mario?"

"Is that a joke?"DK sneered. "I'd rather skin myself." If Samus's relationship with Mario was frosty at best, then no words could describe the bitter hatred DK felt for him.

"Yeah, I was just kidding," Samus said, unsure if she really meant it. If not Mario, who else would be drilling DK for info on her? "Well, who was it then?"

"It's Doug."

Samus's face dropped.

"As in Doug Falcon?"

"He's really into you, Samus. It came up somehow that you and I are friends, and I couldn't get his attention back for the life of me. He was asking me all sorts of things about you. It was a bit distressing, actually. Though it had a certain sense of romance to it, I assume."

Doug Falcon was an F-Zero racer—the youngest pilot currently racing in the high octane anti-gravity sport. He wasn't very talented on the battlefield, but not everyone at Grand Cross was a fighter. Despite his low battle rank, Doug Falcon was fairly popular amongst the student body. He was handsome and daring. Some called him charming. Samus thought he was a ham.

"Tell him I'm not interested, next time you tutor him."

"You should probably tell him yourself. I bet you anything he'll be after you in a couple of days. Maybe even tonight. He could stop by your room only to walk in on Nana and Boy X going at it like rabid dogs."

"Won't happen. The door's locked. I think."

Samus was already ahead in the dating competition that was Grand Cross. Despite not even wanting to participate, the eligible bachelor was interested in her. Deep down, she was flattered—and furthermore, intrigued.

"EXCUSE ME," came a voice, suddenly rising from the back of the room. DK and Samus both turned to face Ness, hunched like a gargoyle in front of his laptop.

"I'm logging into a webcam chat with my internet girlfriend," Ness hissed. "If you wouldn't mind," he mimicked turning a dial with his hand, "keeping it down."

"No big. Wanna go to the training deck, see if there's a room?" Samus asked. DK nodded.

"I've been wanting to go at some point today." He got up from his bed, where Pikachu was out cold. "What about him?" he gestured to Pikachu.

"Leave him. I'll pick him up when we get back. If it's okay with you, Ness."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Ness made a shooing motion, so Samus took his cue and left.

Idle chitchat ensued as she and DK made their way through the twisting corridors to the combat wing. Upon arrival, they found the training rooms mostly abandoned. One room was occupied.

* * *

Peach hovered in the air above the battlefield, where below, Dedede wielded his hammer menacingly. The expensive—and enormous—piece of equipment was now charging its jet engine. Peach would be blown into next week if she fell into it.

The problem with Dedede was that he always underestimated the princess's foresight. She landed deftly and abruptly in front of him, and he released his grip on the charge, the burst of the rocket sending his hammer flying forward. Peach pitched herself backwards, easily dodging the short-ranged hit. She drew her parasol and struck, nailing Dedede in his defenseless state after the gargantuan strike. She swung again, but he regained composure, blocking the hit with his mallet. He pulled the hammer back over his head and swung down, like a judge issuing his penalty. Peach rushed forward, popping her parasol open, and the thick, durable fabric shielded her, sending Dedede recoiling from the deflection. Open once again, she mustered her strength and flew into him, hip first.

From the sidelines, Marth and Zelda watched the match with disinterest.

"You said you wanted to talk," Marth reminded Zelda.

"I know."

"Well. What did you want to talk about?"

"You know, Marth."

"I haven't a clue." He grinned widely as he spoke. Zelda looked at him with disdain.

"You are so sick, you know that? I'm not going to be with you again. That ship has sailed."

"Can I ask why not?"

"Well, first of all, you're still with Peach—"

"No I'm not! I swear it's over this time."

"The fact that there's even a 'this time' should clue you in, Marth! Most people don't flip-flop girlfriends like you! I just want to know how long we would actually be together until you change your mind again—"

"I've made up my mind, Zelda, and I want to be with you!"

"You always say that."

"What, no I—"

"_Always._ And though you may want to be with me," she paused, staring him dead in the eyes, "I couldn't want to be farther from you."

Marth looked at Zelda, stunned. Zelda had pulled to the far end of the bench, and was now glaring intently at the quickly-ending match between Dedede and Peach.

"We'll still be friends, right?"

No response.

"Zelda?"

"I can't answer that, okay? We'll be around the same people, so... I suppose we might as well try to get along."

Marth scoffed in disbelief.

"You're a bitch, you know that? You are a cold, heartless bitch, just like everyone says you are. 'Try to get along?' What kind of high-and-mighty crap is that, you're attacking me out of nowhere when I did nothing to you. Nothing."

"You've done plenty, Marth, and if you say one more word to me, I swear, I will not hesitate to stab you."

Marth, choking back tears that were welling in his eyes, turned to the battlefield.

"PEACH!" He called, hands cupped around his mouth, "I LOVE YOU!"

Peach suddenly whirled to face Marth, a look of simultaneous shock and joy on her face. At that moment, she was promptly toppled by the impact of Dedede's hammer. Marth, initially stunned, shook of his surprise and ran out to the field to aid the princess, who had fallen face forward.

Zelda, meanwhile, stood and left. She opened the sparring chamber door quietly, sneaking into the hallway.

As she turned from the door, she found herself suddenly face-to-chest with a very large ape.

"Oh!" gasped Zelda.

"Eh? Oh, geez. Didn't mean to startle you," DK apologized.

"It's alright," Zelda said with a forced grin.

With her eyes, Samus picked Zelda apart. She had never been so close to a Royal Pain before. And what Samus saw that once the distance was taken away, Zelda was nothing spectacular. Very pretty, yes, but she was human. No flashing neon lights to signal that she was of royal lineage, the heir to the throne of Hyrule. Up close, she was just another girl. Another angry, teenage girl, who sometimes wished she could just disappear.


End file.
